Fluff 'n Stuff
by skyefyrestorm
Summary: Suki just switched schools and loves. However, she can't have a happy ending without a few road blocks! Set in RL. Rated teen for safety. Sukka and Maiko for now, but maybe other ships later. Seventh Chapter up! Please rate and review! I don't own ATLA
1. New Girl

Okay, so I'm going to try something here. Basically Suki is the new girl and her past connections get her in with the popular crowd. However she may have to give up her new friends to stay there. She meets Sokka who seems perfect, but is he just hitting on her because she is cool?

* * *

Welcome to Ardan High School, the large painted banner announced. It stretched across the main hallway, over the science wing, and attached to the drainage pipe by the office. It was blue and yellow and had huge smiley faces.

It was bright, it was eye catching, and it made me wonder how many forests had to be destroyed to produce its massive being. As Mai would say, it was completely sickening.

I stood there analyzing the hideous thing while students trickled in behind me. Someone tapped on my shoulder and said,

"Suki? You transferred here?" I sighed because I had a funny feeling that the same question would be asked of me many more times before the day was over. Also, because the question was just a little _obvious_.

"Nice to see you too Mai," I replied sarcastically.

Mai and I were both incoming juniors and we went to the same Karate dojo, so we knew each other even though until then I had gone to the other High School in town, Susaina.

We walked together, ducked under the colossal sign, and ran (literally) into Mai's sparring partner, Tai-lee.

"Mai!" she exclaimed. "And Suki! It's so awesome to see you again!" I had to bite my finger to keep from laughing. Tai-lee had decked herself out in black combat boots, a fluffy, pink mini-skirt, and a white tank that said in bold, hot pink lettering "I'm hotter than you are".

"Did you mark up that shirt?" Mai inquired dryly.

"Yep! Do you like it?"

Mai and I looked at each other and I burst out laughing. Mai even smiled. Tai-lee sniffed and dragged me through the crowded halls to her locker and -surprise, surprise- the lock was pink.

As she organized her binders (all pink) she pointed out all the people she knew.

"That's Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet. Jet's a junior like us, Longshot's a senior, and Smellerbee is a freshman. Jet is pretty hot but he plays like, everyone. Watch out. Smellerbee is his little sister and a big tomboy."

I rolled my eyes. If Mai were narrating these introductions she would have said something interesting like what he did in his free time or something.

"That's Katara and Toph. I'm not sure why those two are friends 'cause they're always arguing and stuff. Katara is our age and Toph is a freshie. Oh and that's June. She's a Senior. You might have seen her; she's a Black Belt at the dojo."

I opened a book and began to read. Tai-lee didn't even notice.

"Oooo! Look over _there_. That's Sokka and _Zuko. _They're our age and super hot. They both made it to the State finals in track last year and _placed_. Zuko's sister says he has a _six pack_."

I looked up to see who my bubbly friend was swooning over and blushed. The two boys, one tall and skinny with long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and the even taller one with messy, jet-black locks and piercing eyes were _staring_ at me.

Then they picked up their backpacks and ambled towards us, joking with what seemed like every member of the student body on the way. Tai-lee started to fumble with her hair combing it through her fingers.

"Hey Zuko, _Sokka_! Whatsup?" she greeted.

"Hey Tai-lee, we were just talking about you actually." The black haired one smirked. I noticed now he had a huge scar on one whole side of his face.

"Yah, nice shirt btw," the blue eyed one laughed. "Zuko and I were saying you should open a shop." Zuko, Sokka, and Tai-lee laughed. I felt kinda ignored.

"So _you're _Suki?" the pony tailed one- Sokka- asked.

"Yah, hi," I scrambled to my feet pulling at my green skort.

"We have P.E. together," Zuko explained. "Third period."

"How do you know that?"

"I think the whole school knows who you are by now," Sokka laughed tossing his pony with a flick. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone came up to you and asked you to join the marching band." Creepy. They knew I played the clarinet.

Apparently, I was looking freaked out because Tai-lee put her arm around my shoulders and said,

"Don't worry; we'll make sure no one knows about the peanut butter incident."

Sokka and Zuko looked at me curiously and I shook my head. There was no way I was going to tell two of the hottest boys in school that Tai-lee had dared me to cover Mai's face in peanut butter while she was sleeping.

A small girl came pushing through the crowd, stomping on people's feet when they wouldn't move.

"Little sister 9 o' clock," Sokka joked, poking Zuko in the arm. Zuko looked around wildly, spotted the disturbance, and scowled.

"Hi Azula!" Tai-lee exclaimed running up to her and lifting her off the ground. Azula frowned and said something that caused Tai-lee to drop her _very_ quickly.

"That's your sister? Isn't she a little young to be going here?" I asked Zuko who looked like he had just swallowed a bottle of crazy pills.

"Hmph. Girl Genius. Skipped 2 grades, gets straight As. Kiss up, teacher's pet, annoying as Hell." Zuko explained. He clenched his teeth together and gripped his black notebook so hard it folded in half.

"Watch out," Sokka warned. "That little devil will try and snatch you up." Before I could ask what he meant Azula pranced up to me and smiled.

"Hi Suki! OMG, it's like so awesome to finally meet you. I have heard like, so much about you."

I smiled back; and I thought Tai-lee was bad.

"This is my bestest friend Azula," Tai-lee announced. "We've known each other for like, forever."

"cough 2 years cough" Sokka choked in the background. I laughed.

"Hi brother dear, hi _Sokka_," Azula sneered.

BRRRINNGGGGGGGG

The bell echoed through the hallways and the din of the students if anything got louder. I quickly scooped up my bag before the tide of bodies going in a million different directions could smash it into tiny pieces.

Somehow in the madness Mai found me and dragged me off to homeroom. Apparently at Ardan they had homeroom in the mornings not at the end of the day.

"Come on Suki! We are going to be late! Mr. Longfeng gives you detention if you're even a second late- come on!"

I stumbled as she nearly yanked my arm out of its socket. I had been waving bye to Zuko and Sokka.

Sokka had waved back.

Okay, so that was kinda a set-up chapter but I promise that the next chapter will have some angst, flirting, and intensity! Please rate and review. I need ideas about where to take this story! This is only my second story so PLEASE don't kill me. :)


	2. Going Out

Ok, so here is the second chapter. I'm sorry for any typos, I havn't figured out how to request a Beta Reader. (lol) See if you can figure out a few of the 3 reasons I titled it "Going Out" Ha Ha So enjoy!

* * *

School was actually kinda fun. I had heard so much about how bad the homework was in junior year but I was fine. Of course it was only the first day, but still…

Symphonic Band was first period. I was pleasantly surprised to find that many of my friends played an instrument.

After fitting the reed to the mouthpiece, I looked for my seat assignment, which was next to Sokka's sister Katara, a clarinetist, and two seats down from Tai-lee who played the oboe. Mai sat on the aisle on the left side of the room toting her trombone. The girl Toph pushed through the throng to claim one of the old beat-up snares in the back of the room.

Our teacher, Mr. Iroh, looked like a hippie. His long hair and unruly beard flew all over the place as he conducted with gusto hard to follow.

I went to math, P.E., History, and when I finally got to Art 5th period I wasn't sure I would make it through the day. Over the summer I had gotten lax and that second time up the stairs had _killed_ me. Mr. Chong insisted in having us all line up alphabetically by middle name and seated us as such. I ended up at the same table as Katara and we bonded over my horrible picture of Zuko and Sokka.

When she couldn't figure out what it was, so I told her it was a punching bag and we tore it up and threw out the tiny pieces.

When the final bell rang, we walked out to lunch. The cafeteria was crowed, buzzing with the voices of hundreds of teenagers. Katara plopped me down by a window next to Toph.

I stared out the window pondering what I had seen so far, and blinked out of my daze when I realized that there were people eating outside on the front steps.

Closer inspection proved them to be Zuko, Mai, Tai-lee, Azula, and Sokka. Tai-lee glanced in my direction and motioned for me to come eat with them.

"Could I go sit with them?" I asked Katara who was neatly cutting her chicken into perfectly square pieces. She looked up startled.

"You want to sit with my _brother_?" When I blushed and nodded she rolled her eyes. "But he's a complete idiot!"

"He's not that bad," I protested. "And that's not the point. Are they allowed to sit out there?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, they're not allowed, but the teachers all pretend they don't sit there."

"Well I'm going to check it out," I amended. "Plus, I think Tai-lee wanted something." I quickly scampered off before the girls could say something else that would make me want to crawl under a rock and die.

I dodged a pack of seniors who were dumping their water bottles on each other and nearly ran into the tall girl June.

"Hey! Watch where you're running retard!" she yelled at me, her long black pony tail whipping around as she spun to face me.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, and quickly dashed out of the potential disaster.

When I finally reached the front door, my hair was soaked. Azula started laughing at me when she saw me and Tai-lee was giggling so hard she began to hiccup.

"Stupid seniors…" I mumbled. Sokka kindly offered me his gym towel and I kindly declined to wipe off my wet hair with his sweaty rag.

Zuko (shirtless) was stretched across the fourth step listening to his iPod Nano and Mai (who had her shirt on) sat a few steps below fiddling with his hair. Since when had they been together? Sokka was sitting on his backpack texting. It was like a scene from a movie.

"Hey Suki come here," Sokka gestured patting the step next to him. "I have to show you something."

I froze for a moment in shock then slowly made my way over to him gently plopping down beside him. The little droplets of sweat on his forehead glinted in the noon light.

"What's your number?" I told him and he punched it into his phonebook. I smiled as he snapped a pic.

I watched as Sokka went to the saved drafts folder. He opened one labeled 'to Suki'.

_Would u like 2 go out 2nite Suki?_ It read. Then he pressed send. My phone went off.

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

_**'cause you asked for it**_

_**'cause u need one**_

_**you see-**_

I scrambled for my gold razor and opened it.

_**Would u like 2 go out 2nite Suki?**_

I looked up at his tanned face and was enraptured by his boyish expression of hope. I shook my head.

"Sure! Of course!" I replied eagerly- perhaps too eagerly because Azula had started laughing again. I bit my lip and blushed.

"Shut up Azula, you sound like a dying duck," Zuko moaned. Tai-lee sat up.

"Hey! Speaking of ducks, the other day at the park there was this duck and it was totally messed up and-" We all groaned, but once Tai-lee got started you couldn't stop her. Mai and I exchanged a glance.

I stood up to get my bag and tripped over Azula's red tote falling flat on my back.

"Oooof!" My butt landed where I had just been sitting and when I attempted to slap out like I was taught in Karate, I hit Zuko on the head and my shoulders landed on Sokka's right knee.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Zuko." Zuko just shrugged and went turned up his iPod. Azula was scrambling around trying to pick up all her binders which I had managed to kick all over in my crazy attempt to catch myself.

I looked up at Sokka who just laughed. When I attempted to get up he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can stay like that if you want. You must be exhausted by now." I smiled gratefully at him. He made a good pillow.

"and it flew over to this little kid who was really cute and was wearing this pink shirt which made me think he was a girl but I found out that-" Tai-lee rambled on completely oblivious to the drama around her.

"So I'll stop by your house at five?" Sokka asked. I gave him a funny look.

"Do you even know where I live?" I smirked. Sokka looked startled.

"Oh." he stated. "I guess not." I laughed and told him. He wrote the address down on the back of his hand in green sharpie.

Then I realized that if I had been able to see Tai-lee and Co. from the cafeteria then people eating inside could see us. I looked through the tall window.

Two tables to the left of the crammed table where June and her friends were sitting Toph and Katara were glaring at me. Toph's pale eyes continued to scream bloody murder at me as Katara pulled out her LG Flip phone. Her murderous stare fixed on the small piece of plastic and metal.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song-_

**_Why the hell are you laying on my brother's lap?_**

* * *

So what do you think? Please Rate and Review! Oh and where should Sokka take Suki? And should it be a double date or just them? Please review!


	3. Sweat

Ok, so here's the third chapter. you probably are going to hate me after this but, don't worry, another chapter is coming. This one picks up just after Suki gets her evil IM of doom from Katara. Random Trivia: I am testing for my brown belt tomorrow! Random Trivia: I love the word doom. DOOM DOOM DOOM

* * *

Katara spat something at Toph who shrugged, pointed at me, and stalked out of the Cafeteria.

"Err…" I stood up. "I have to um, go get my, uh, science binder." Sokka made to get up.

"I'll come with you," he offered eagerly.

"It's ok, I need to do some girl stuff," I said lamely and felt my heart drop as his face drooped in disappointment. "I'll see you after school then?"

"Yah!" he exclaimed. "At five." I scampered up the steps to my locker just inside the front doors.

Footsteps sounded behind me. They grew louder and louder. I started to count,

Three,

Two,

One,

"Well?" a voice asked sharply. "I think I have the right to know." I fiddled with my pencil case. This year my mom hadn't checked what I had put in the shopping cart while shopping for school supplies. I had these mechanical pencils that-

"Do I need to repeat myself? Am I getting _through _to you?" Katara put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chin. Her pose completely contradicted with her shirt which read "Love, Peace, Happiness" She looked so ridiculous; I tried not to laugh. Perhaps it was the shirt, because I failed. Her brows crinkled together. "Maybe they did stuff differently at your old school, but here you DO NOT lay on your friend's older brother's lap on the first day of school."

"I, err, well I tripped and-" I fumbled for something to say that would leave me with all limbs still attached.

BRRINNNNNNNNG

Saved by the bell.

How ironic.

Katara glared at me once more, then strolled coolly off to her locker on the other side of the hall. She complemented her white T with pale blue sweats that flapped around as she walked.

I had thought blue was a peaceful color.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

After school Tai-lee, Mai, and I walked downtown. We stopped at Jamba Juice and picked up smoothies. Tai-lee ordered a power size with a caffeine boost. She shared a bit with us.

Man that was a lot of caffeine. No wonder she was always so hyperactive.

Mai led us to her place in town. Her family is super rich and owns this huge Victorian mansion. There we changed into our Gis (Karate Uniforms) and headed off to the dojo.

On the way we ran into Smellerbee who told us about Jet's latest conquest.

"Katara?!" I half choked.

"Yep! And Toph saw them walking into Mr. Zhao's old room." Tai-lee started giggling and Mai crossed her arms as if to say, "no way."

I crossed my eyes. "Urg. I'm so out of the loop. What's the big deal?" Smellerbee looked at me skeptically before breaking into laughter.

"You really don't know do you?" Tai-lee put her left arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"That's where Jet takes his girlfriends to _bond_." I raised an eyebrow. Somehow, Katara didn't seem like the type.

"Zuko and Sokka don't like Jet," Mai noted. "And in seventh period Katara seemed pretty mad at Sokka. Maybe she's doing it to annoy Sokka."

"Still," I added. "Katara?"

"Yah," Mai agreed. "Still." Smellerbee waved goodbye and ran to catch up with her friend The Duke.

* * *

At the dojo we tied our belts on and lined up by rank. Tai-lee being a first degree brown belt, got the place of honor next to the American flag. Mai and I were both second degree brown belts so we lined up to her left.

Our sensei, Master Pakku, brought us through a series of drills where we had to use specific hand strikes to drive him back. It took a lot of balance and power but not much concentration. As long as I settled at the end of each strike I could allow my mind to wonder.

Sokka. What were my true feelings for him? I stumbled, missed the bag, and almost punched Master Pakku in the face. Hmm...

What should I wear tonight? I could hardly imagine Sokka dressed up, so perhaps just a denim mini-skirt and a cami? Or was that too casual?

"Girls pair up," Master Pakku instructed. "Tai-lee you may work with me."

Mai and I went through _Captured Twigs_ a few times then moved onto _Blocking Horns_.

"Zuko is taking me out tonight," Mai commented after throwing me to the ground. I stood up and adjusted my belt.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Hey Suki?"

"Hmm?"

"I think Katara might hate your guts. Your name came up a couple times when she was whisper yelling at Sokka." I gave her a look that said "duh?"

"You don't say?" I answered sarcastically. "She was ready to kill me after lunch today." Mai was acting the attacker. I threw her to the ground using a hawk down.

"Kill you?" Mai asked dryly.

* * *

I tore through my closet, rummaged through my dresser, poked under my bed, and still came up with nothing to wear. And it wasn't helping that Sokka refused to tell me where we were going.

Finally I settled on some old, frayed, jean Capri's and a green and brown tunic-like top. A gold chain belt hung low on my hips and I completed the look with some gold hoops.

I was ready to go. The clock read 4:45. Fifteen more minutes. Damn.

I logged onto AIM and found some invites. I added BoomerangDude, Sparky, and Honeybee. BoomerangDude popped up as on.

**BoomerangDude: how r u doin?**

**FanGirl: im ready 2 go**

**BoomerangDude: gr8!**

**BoomerangDude: ill b right over**

**FanGirl: what r we doing?**

**BoomerangDude: ull c**

**BoomerangDude: :p**

**FanGirl: pleaz tell me?**

**FanGirl: pleaz?**

**BoomerangDude: no wayaoiwrehf a**

**FanGirl: whut?**

**BoomerangDude: Sorry, I can't go out with you**

_BoomerangDude is offline_

* * *

So yah, don't hate me! All references to Karate in here are based off my own experiences. The drills Suki were doing are some of my favoirite ones. For those of you who don't know Jamba Juice is a smoothie shop which is extremely popular where I live. I don't own it. If I did I would give free smoothies to all you guys. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's people like you that keep me writing. I'm sorry for any typos in here. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Until then, enjoy the cliffhanger.

XD


	4. Changes

Ok, here's the fourth chapter! It's kinda random, but I was in a drabble sort of mood. Hope you like it!

* * *

Tick

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The monotone sound of the clock sounded in my head. I lay splayed across my bed. It seemed I didn't have any plans for tonight.

My mom peeked into my room.

"Your new friend is coming to pick you up in five minutes." No he's not I thought. I turned over and groaned into my pillow. Why did he ask me out, just to stand me up like this? Did he think it was _funny_? I didn't know them, Zuko and Sokka, well enough.

And what about tomorrow? Did they expect me to come and sit with them like nothing had happened? Hmph. I stalked out to the kitchen to get my bag.

"Ding!" the doorbell sounded.

"Suki? Could you get that for me?" my mom hollered from across the house. "I think that's my new shoes I ordered!" I made a face and slowly slid to the door.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Di-Ding!" Stupid delivery man must be in a hurry. "Di-di-di-di-ding!" I threw our front door open, intent on giving the person behind it a piece of my mind. Did he not know the meaning of less is better?

"I think this is your box. Oh, and I brought you these." _Sokka_ held out a bouquet of flowers and a brown, cardboard box labeled _To: Mrs. Aki_.

I grabbed the box and shut the door in his face.

"Mom it was your shoes," I commented shakily. "I'm setting them by the old newspapers."

I stomped to my room, purposely making as much noise as possible. How dare he show his face here?

I collapsed in the large, puffy rocking chair across from my bed. I had to calm down.

"Breath in one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Out one, two, three, four-"

"DONG!" a hollow ringing sound reverberated through my room. "DO-DONG!"

Sokka, still clutching the flowers, was banging on my window. I turned and looked the other way.

"D-D-DONG!" ARG!! He wouldn't give up! I flung open my window hitting him on the shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

"What?" I hissed.

"I thought we were going out tonight! What did I do?" Sokka exclaimed, a bewildered look on his face.

"Um, you _canceled_?" I half asked half spat.

"What?" he protested.

"On AIM! 10 minutes ago!" I was screeching now. Sokka's eyes popped and his brows crinkled in a way that would have been funny if I hadn't been ready to kill him.

"What? I never said that!"

"Oh, yes you did! And you logged off so I couldn't ask you why or _anything_!"

"Look, I only left quickly because Katara wanted to go on and was giving me hell! I got off and I didn't log out, so she probably did…" We stared at each other.

"Suki let me see the IM," I pushed the window open wider so Sokka could scramble in. I pulled up past conversations.

"Yep, that's her. Perfect punctuation," he laughed. I cracked a smile.

"Then why?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure exactly why she's like this but I have a hunch." Sokka plopped down on the floor. "She mentioned something about you being another Tai-lee."

"Hmm?"

"Yah, you see freshman year, Tai-lee was all over me and well, made me believe we would work together. Then she dumped me for Jet." That sounded fairly realistic. Tai-lee was just one big flirt. But I had no idea she would do something like that to someone like Sokka. I nodded.

"That's why I don't like Jet, and Katara doesn't like you. She's afraid you're leading me on or something. And ever since Dad left for Iraq-" Sokka stopped and ran his fingers through his deep brown hair.

"Your Dad's in Iraq?"

"Yah, my mom was too."

"Was?"

"She was captured and tortured by the enemy for info. She died while they were taping her. I watched the tapes." I stared at him.

Poor Sokka.

Poor Katara.

"Katara really grew up four years ago when mom died. She thinks she has to look after everyone. But I can take care of myself." I gingerly placed my right arm around him.

"I'm sure your dad will be ok," Sokka nodded, but the haunted look didn't leave his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me about Katara and your mom. I feel like I understand where you're coming from better now." His eyes brightened and we embraced. Tentatively I leaned forward…

We jerked apart at the sound of footsteps down the hall. I cursed my mom's bad timing.

"You better get out of here," I urged, pointing at the window. "Shoo!"

"May I come back?"

Sokka was obviously joking, but he looked so worried…

I laughed. "Sure, but use the door this time." I flapped my hands at him. "Go!" He ran to the window and vaulted through it. My mom knocked on my door.

"What's so funny Suki? I could hear you yelling then, well laughing really loud." I just shook my head as the doorbell rang.

I leapt off the floor and pulled at my shirt.

"That's Sokka- my friend- I bet." I winced at my slip. My mom grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a good time with your "friend" honey. Make sure you're back home by ten, or I'll call the police."

I frowned. "Mom, I'm 16 now. Ten o' clock?" We stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine," she amended. "Ten-thirty."

I rolled my eyes. I had been hoping for more like _eleven_-thirty. "_Mom_…"

"No more. Now go, you're keeping him waiting." I nodded, grabbed my purse, and raced off to answer the door.

I glanced back to find my mom staring at me with a sad look in her eyes.

I opened the door to find Sokka sitting on the porch. I went and sat down next to him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Zuko and Mai are in the car. I thought we could all eat together then split up. We could go do something. Together," he laughed nervously.

"Sounds great!" He grabbed my hand and towed me to the dirty, blue Volkswagen parked across the street.

I ended up riding shotgun next to Sokka, who was driving. I offered the Six-foot, One-inch, Zuko my place several times put he just shook his head and put his arm around Mai.

"Don't be like that, we have plenty of room back here," he protested, then knocked his head against the roof.

"_Right_…" I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Sokka steered the car carelessly with one hand, sending us weaving through traffic.

I stared out the window. Cars and homes whipped by turned to streaky blurs by Sokka's driving "skills". I stared at his carved face. Everything seemed so surreal.

I remembered the look on my mother's face and what she had said a few days earlier. I had hugged her and she had started crying.

"I feel like I'm loosing you Suki," she had sobbed. "You're not the same little girl who kisses her mother everyday when she comes from school."

I had hugged and kissed her and reassured her, but she was right. I had changed, grown up, whatever you wanted to call it.

As I watched Sokka's cool confidence behind the wheel I wondered how it was possible I could feel so happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

Ok, so please don't hate me. I promise that next time I will have the date. In all it's glory. Just felt like dragging it out a little longer. A few people asked me about my Karate experiences. I train in Shoulin Kempo. I tested for my brown belt this Monday and passed! It wasn't easy. Two hours stuck in a tiny unairconditioned room with 20 other people who were dripping sweat. No water was allowed the whole two hours. And to top it off, my master said that he would give us a break so not to worry about wearing ourselves out. So we all work really hard to impress him, then he doesn't give us a break. Instead he gives us twenty one armed push ups. Then has us stop half way down and HOLD IT. This is after an hour of torture. Man, it was hard. But, I passed. That's what matters.

I may have Suki do a Karate test just to share my pain. (.)

I'm sorry this was just a bunch of fluff. Did anyone get the whole thing of Suki's last name being "Aki"? And I know the whole Suki having a mom thing was kinda random, but I couldn't think of a better idea for her guardian. Plus, Sokka and Katara are already living with their Grandmother. (if you understood that last paragraph then you must be crazy because I can't)

Also a few people said Katara was a bit OOC last chapter. I hope I cleared that up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! You rock!!

Oh, and if you're still reading this, please R and R! It's easy! Just push the little blue button!

Right there. See it? (XD)

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	5. Sashimi

Finally! I have finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was having a bit of writer's block. But not to worry, it's done and here it is!

* * *

I learned many things that evening, including that Sokka was very good at parallel parking. He wedged his Volkswagen between a PG+E maintenance truck and a shiny black Jaguar. Every time he backed within a foot of the Jaguar's fender, I winced and Mai gripped the handle of the door so tight her nails left little half-moons in the leather.

Zuko and Sokka argued about the outcome of some football game as Sokka shifted into park. Zuko got out and ran around to get the door for Mai. After standing in front of the car for a moment, Sokka hurried to follow suit.

I laughed.

I also learned that Sokka either was extremely confident, or didn't realize that you usually don't touch a girl who you just met. As our four-some ambled through the parking lot he casually slipped his arm around my waist. I froze for a moment, and then relaxed.

I had been taught at a young age not to let guys get too close, and I knew it was _crazy_ to trust Sokka so soon after I met him, but something about Sokka emanated peace and trust.

"Japanese food?" I inquired as we walked up to the local sushi-bar.

"Can you use chopsticks?" Zuko asked jokingly.

"Of course I can use chopsticks!" Sokka exclaimed, striking a pose. "I am the chopstick _master_!" Mai rolled her eyes and Zuko just shook his head.

"Suki?" he prompted.

"Yes, I can use chopsticks."

"Awesome!" Sokka yelled. He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the restaurant. "Come on!"

"Sokka, no one is going to eat all the Sashimi in the next minute!" I yelled. He continued to drag me towards the restaurant. I humored him because after all, what if they ran out of Saba?

* * *

At first dinner was slightly awkward. We sat around the sushi bar and watched the boats of sushi go by. We were the first ones there so the chef was cutting up all sorts of stuff for us. After Sokka proclaimed that he was treating all four of us, an eerie silence fell over our party.

I wanted to comment on the convo, (especially why he still even talked to Tai-lee after what she did. I was not feeling too kindly towards her myself) I had earlier with Sokka. However I wasn't sure that he wanted to share that with Zuko and Mai.

"So how long have you and Zuko been together?" I asked Mai. Though I was prying, at least I filled the silence.

"We have known each other since we were little, but-" Zuko supplied then began to fumbled with his sleeve.

"2 years." Mai finished. Then she blushed. Silence resumed.

Hmmm. I was getting no where.

Sokka kept looking up, like as to say something, then jerking his eyes back towards his lap. I wanted to scream at him to spit it out, but I wasn't sure if this was normal Sokka behavior.

Mai sat across from me flipping the same strand of hair over and over.

Flick

Flick

Flick

Flick-

"_Sooooooooooooooo_," I tried again. "Sokka, Zuko, what events do you do in Track and Field?" Zuko just grunted so Sokka answered for both of them.

"Zuko mostly does the shot-put and the mile." he grinned. "I do the 100m Dash and relays."

"Cool!" I encouraged "Tai-lee told me you did well last year?"

"Yah, Zuko and I both placed at state level last year."

"So, how do you like Arden High?" Mai inquired.

_Yes_! I had three of them talking!

"It's great! I've met lots of awesome people!" Now, to get Zuko involved… "_Especially_ your sister Zuko."

Sokka and Mai laughed as Zuko snorted in disbelief.

"It's true," Sokka guffawed. "She's pretty special. She's in science with me and nearly leaps out of her seat every time the teacher asks the class a question."

"Show-off," Zuko agreed.

"Ugg, can we talk about something else?" Mai moaned. "Azula spoils my appetite."

We all laughed.

As dinner progressed, so did our conversation. The stories got wilder and wilder.

"Ok, so Tai-lee and Mr. Bumi were calling each other body parts," Sokka began.

"What-?" I interrupted.

"Don't ask why, but anyways they were calling each other body parts and they were going back and forth." Sokka laughed. "Liver, stomach, pancreas, until Tai-lee says _testicle_!"

I laughed so hard tears were falling down my face and though this was obviously legend at Arden, Zuko and Mai joined in. Sokka was laughing so hard I could hardly understand him.

"And then, when Bumi frowns at her and tells her to go to the office, she says that she _meant_ to say tentacle!" Sokka stopped laughing because he started to choke on some Ahi.

"Wow," I commented when we finally settled down. "What _happened_ to her?"

"She won't tell us," Zuko said. "But I have a feeling it wasn't pleasant…"

* * *

When it came time to pay the bill Sokka proudly displayed his credit card.

"Lucky, my parents would never trust me with a credit card," Mai lamented.

"Me too, though Dad might let Azula…" Zuko agreed. I laughed and Zuko made such a long face that everyone else joined in.

"Zuko you're a crack up," Sokka chuckled.

"Glad I could entertain you so, Sokka," Zuko said dryly.

It seemed as though I had know Zuko, Sokka, and Mai my whole life. Everything was so natural. Well, until it came time to split up…

We were standing by Zuko's car trying to think of the least awkward way to split up without implying anything.

"Well, Mai and I are going to her house…" Zuko began.

"Should I pick you up later?" Sokka asked. Sokka obviously didn't understand the meaning of subtle.

"Of _course_," Mai blushed.

"Well, that was fun," I rambled randomly.

"Yah," Sokka agreed. "So I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Sounds good," Zuko agreed.

And with that Sokka grabbed my hand and walked me towards downtown and Zuko and Mai headed to her house on the outskirts.

Sokka treated me to some ice cream at B+R. They had two flavors for the presidential race: Straight Talk Crunch, and Whirl of Change. I laughed and got Whirl of Change.

We stood outside for awhile, lapping in silence. Then Sokka grabbed my hand again.

"Come on," he urged. "I want to show you something."

* * *

Ok, I end this with my traditional "Please don't hate me".

Sashimi is raw fish (sorry if I spelled it wrong), Saba is Japanese for mackerel, and Ahi is tuna.

I apologize for this chapter being so random. I need inspriration! It's easy, just click the review button!

Oh, and don't worry, things will get intense next chapter now that they are alone. giggle


	6. Firelight

Ok, I had a burst of inspiration, so here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You rock my socks! Oh and I want you to know that the story that Sokka tells Suki about Mr. Bumi and Tai-lee is based off a real-life experience. How do you like that?

* * *

I was being dragged off to some unknown place by a guy I had met less than twenty-four hours ago. And while I could easily turn the tables on him, my intense curiosity had gotten the best of me.

So I let myself be dragged off to an unknown destination by a certain pony-tailed Track star.

I managed to keep up with his insane pace. Even though for every stride of his I had to take three, we ran side by side down Main Street and turned off on 2nd.

We paused and as I looked around two hands covered my face. Instinct took over. I crouched and jammed my elbow hard behind me.

"Ouch!" Sokka yelped. I whipped around to find him stumbling backwards.

Ooops.

"Are you _ok_?!" I ran over and crouched next to him.

Sokka began to laugh. It was high pitched and sorta choked.

"Wow," he gasped. "You really pack a punch."

"Are you ok though? I'm so sorry, I just thought that someone-"

"No, no, I'm fine." Sokka straightened and tugged at his pony tail. "Wow, you are really something."

"I'm so sorry," I continued. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Suki. _Wonderful_ way to start out your alone time with a guy; elbow him in the gut. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Sokka insisted. "Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"Err; I take karate with Mai and Tai-lee."

"Wow…" Sokka was staring at me like I was some sort of god.

"Um, look, I'm really sorry,"

"I'm fine Suki, seriously. Plus, now I know not to sneak up on you in a dark alley." Was he trying to be funny?

"Err, thanks?" I tried.

"So, where were we?" he asked taking my hand.

"You were dragging me somewhere then decided to stop and cover my eyes?"

"Oh yah, that." Sokka walked behind me. "This time please don't kill me. I am going to cover your eyes ok? I want this to be a surprise."

"Sorry Sokka, I overreact sometimes when people surprise me-"

"Forget it," he covered my eyes and steered me around.

"Careful, there's a curb," he instructed; _after_ I almost fell flat on my face.

"Thanks for the warning," I said dryly.

"Sorry!"

There seemed to be a lot of apologizing going on around here.

As we walked the ground changed underfoot growing more squishy and forgiving. Finally, I was directed sharply to the right.

"Ok, there is a bench behind you. You can sit here." I sat and he lifted his hands off my face. I gasped.

It was a garden with willows and redwoods. The light was coming at an angle that cast the shadows across the gravel. The stones sparkled. The most stunning thing though, had to be the large fountain that accented the middle of the clearing. Candles on little boats and on posts surrounding the fountain made the water twinkled and shiver, almost as though it was alive.

"Wow…" I stared at my surroundings. Sokka stood beside me with a smug grin on his face. "How come I have lived in this town for my entire life and I have never seen this place?"

"It looks rather unremarkable during the day, but during the night…" Sokka shrugged and gestured towards the fountain. I had to agree. There were no words to describe how the water glistened and rippled.

Sokka sat down next to me on the stone bench and for awhile we just sat and watched the flow of the water from bowl to bowl. It was relaxing, the flow. Never ending, a cycle of beauty and harmony.

Sokka was inching closer and closer to me (and trying not to be obvious about it). Finally he stopped, as if afraid to touch me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and solved that problem.

After awhile I broke the silence.

"Why do you even talk to Tai-lee, after what she did to you?" I asked, curious.

"Jet dumped her. She got what she deserved."

"It's that simple?" I wondered out loud. Sokka nodded. I wished that I could view the world that way.

"Plus that was two years ago, and I don't hold grudges."

"You know your sister is going out with Jet right?"

"Yah."

"Are you ok with it…?"

"Of course not. But when I told her this afternoon she said that I was still mad at him for stealing Tai-lee and to keep my nose out of her business."

"Wow…"

"Katara can be really defensive sometimes."

I nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you do in your free time?"

"Mostly hang out with Zuko and sometimes this boy Aang."

"Aang?"

"His mom is- was- my mom's friend so we have known each other for years. He's an eight grader at Heights Jr. High." I had heard the slip, though he had done his best to cover it up. I put my arm around him and hugged him tight. He hugged back.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you live with if your dad is at war?"

"Gran-Gran. She's my mom's…mother."

He held me tighter, as if I was a lifeline to the real world and he was lost in his own world of pain.

I inhaled. He smelled sharp. Not in a bad way, but in the way ocean air fills your lungs and makes you feel like you can run forever and like the humid breeze off a river makes you want to sink your roots into the riverbank and grow into a tall willow with branches that brush the water.

Finally we broke apart and he settled for just holding my hand. His fingers massaged my palm tracing the lines that marked it. The firelight made his eyes dance and reflect in ways that made me stare. His fingers paused on a long scar on the back of my right hand.

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

"It's clearly something Suki," Sokka insisted infuriatingly.

"Please, not now." He must have seen the desperation in my eyes.

"Ok," he agreed. "Not now." I sighed contentedly and leaned against his shoulder.

He smelled so lovely and adjusted himself so I could be comfortable. Sokka leaned down and brushed my hair out of my eyes. His breath tickled my cheek. I could hear his pulse- his lips gingerly touched mine.

He kissed me.

I kissed back.

* * *

And that my friends, is me attempting to write romance. Don't kill me. I seemed to get good responces when I wrote some deeper stuff so here you go people! Review! Review! Review!

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	7. Silence is Golden

Ok, sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. This one is written from Mai's point of view because I had a bit of writer's block. The next one will be from Suki's point of view again though. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Mai-**

After we said goodbye to Sokka and Suki I led Zuko to my home. Luckily, my mom had said she and Father wouldn't be home until 10:30 so hopefully Zuko could come and go without being harassed by "motherly concern."

We walked in near silence down the deserted sidewalk, the only sound that of the leaves bristling as the wind caressed their reddening fronds. It was a cold evening and it chilled me to the bones.

"I really don't like the cold," Zuko commented.

"Mmhmm," I agreed. "Horrible."

And that was all. We lapsed into silence.

I smiled when I remembered Suki's desperate attempts to get Zuko and me to contribute to the conversation. I smiled even bigger when I remembered how when Sokka had started to talk she completely ignored us. I didn't blame her though…

Most people didn't understand that Zuko and I don't need words. Our relationship had progressed way beyond the need for verbal communication. Especially in public.

Zuko held his arm out and I obediently slipped into his gentle hold. I sighed as his steady fingers massaged my lower back.

I undid the two locks in my front door, disabled the alarm system, and relocked the door.

"I'll never get over the security in this place," Zuko laughed, relaxing now that we were alone. "You'd think someone was keeping top secret government documents in here or something."

"Knowing my parents, they probably do." We laughed. Zuko sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen backwards and rested his chin on the back of the chair. I could feel his eyes following me as I turned on all the lights in my house.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" I drawled. "What now?" I leaned against the wall and watched the air conditioner blow his messy hair back and forth.

"Did you ever get that new computer?" he asked. I knew what he wanted.

"Yah," I got up and walked to my room with Zuko in tow. I gestured to the computer, but Zuko ignored it and collapsed on my bed. I decided to torture him.

I slowly ambled over to my window and pulled up the shade. The sun was just dipping behind the mountains to the east and it was casting an ugly glow across the valley.

"Orange is such an awful color," I lamented playfully before laying down on my bed on top of him.

* * *

We kissed passionately, his lips slid down my neck. Pure bliss emanated from both of us. I ran my fingers through his lovely hair which tickled my neck-

"_Young_ lady!" My mom screeched from the door. Zuko and I sprang apart so fast that he spun around and ran smack into my bedroom wall. I stumbled forward into my mom's furious glare. "Now that I have your _attention_, may I ask you what you were doing?"

"Uh, I…" I fumbled for an answer that would leave me alive. "Um you see mom, well…I thought you weren't going to be home until 10:30!"

"I changed my mind."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Zuko bowed to my mother. "It was my fault."

Idiot! Now my mother would never let him in the house again.

"Well I figured as much, but that doesn't explain what you were doing," my mom rapped out. "Well?"

"Yah Mai, what were you doing?" To my embarrassment a short brown haired girl walked into the room.

"'Cause that's my brother you're getting so comfortable with," Azula smiled gleefully. Zuko snarled.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "And since when have you cared what I did?"

"Now, everyone calm down," Tai-lee bounced into the room. "I'm here, the party can start!" Tai-lee started busting some moves in the middle of my room and I couldn't help but laugh.

My mom gave me a stern look and I shut up.

"Your mom invited me and Azula here!" Tai-lee sang. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yah, wonderful," I said weakly. "Just wonderful."

The doorbell rang and I took the opening to sprint out of my room. Sokka and Suki were outside.

"Hi, we're going to take Zuko home now right?" Suki asked. Her face was red and flushed. Her clothes were rumpled and it looked like she had just run a marathon. Or rather, it looked like she had a good time.

"Well, you're going to have an extra passenger," Zuko said gruffly. Azula walked up behind him and pointed to herself.

"Um, that's ok I guess, but you will have to sit in the back." Sokka sighed.

Zuko sighed too, then kissed me quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep, and the day after that too," I joked. He rolled his eyes. I watched as the foursome walked down my long driveway to the beat up VW.

Some one grabbed my arm and dragged me to the living room.

"Mai, what am I going to do with you?" my mom said sadly. "When are you going to grow up? How can I trust you if the first thing you do when I leave you alone is have se-"

"Mom!" I interrupted. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter. "Mom we didn't have se-"

"How do I know you are telling the truth, huh?" he berated. "Mai, I swear if I ever catch you-"

"You won't," I muttered. I turned around and stalked back to my room. "catch me," I whispered under my breath.

Tai-lee was sitting on my messed up bed. My comforter had ended up on the floor when Zuko had extended his legs. Her eyes crinkled when she saw me. I scowled at her and she burst into laughter. I pulled at my hair which was free from its ties.

"What's so funny?" I growled. "And why are you still here?"

"Your mom invited me to stay the night!" Tai-lee giggled. Her whole body convolved with laughter as she laid back and sprawled her limbs across my sheets. She giggled and giggled and laughed so much I was sure she must be ill.

Because I really didn't see what was so funny.

* * *

Haha, poor Mai.

The next chapter will probably be the last one, but I'm planning to do other stories set in this universe. Review and give me inspiration please!

Also, thank you to the awsome people who review! You rox my sox!


End file.
